Lives Faith Never Led
by Vesica
Summary: Poor Faith didn’t get nearly enough screen time on BtVS. Who knows what all she could have been, done, or experienced if given half a chance. Here are ten crossover suggestions of what might have been. Crosses with HP, Heathers, X-Men, Valdemar, and


**Title:** Lives Faith Never Lead  
**Author:** Vesica  
**Ratings:** PG-13/16, at the max  
**Disclaimer:** I have no legal claims or rights to any of the worlds depicted. Just borrowing them for a bit. I promise to give them a good washing and put them back like I found them when I am done.

**Crosses:** Tanya Huff's Keeper's Chronicles, Mercedes Lackey's Heralds of Valdemar, Batman: The Animated Series, Anne Bishop's Black Jewels Trilogy, X-men Movieverse, Harry Potter, Heathers, Election, NBC's Las Vegas, and The Professional.  
  
**Author's Notes:** In response to Kamikazee's TtH challenge. Each is exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Echo** for the brilliance of summary lines. A huge debt is owed to **Mynuet** for coming up with some of these crosses and chatting with me about the rest, my Muse is so needy sometimes, and to **Foxfire1** – world's best beta and someone I am proud to call a friend. Couldn't have done it without both you ladies.

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** What the Hell…? (BtVS/Tanya Huff's Keepers Chronicles)  
**Summary:** Faith never…chatted with the Hellmouth.

Faith was doing a little recon around the new Sunnydale High. Something seemed different as she entered the basement, like someone was watching.  
  
_"What the hell…?"  
  
_"EXACTLY."  
  
_Who was that?_ "Exactly what?"  
  
"HELL. AND YOU ARE…?"  
  
_Going crazy?  
_  
"YOU'RE NOT CRAZY. YOU'RE ALSO NOT GOING TO WIN THIS."  
  
_Ah, First Evil bullshit.  
  
_"I AM NOT. I'M HELL…DON'T KNOW WHY PEOPLE CONFUSE US."  
  
_The Hellmouth talked now?  
  
_"NO, I'M HELL ITSELF. THOSE PEONS WORK FOR ME. HONESTLY, NO RESPECT THESE DAYS…"  
  
It kept mumbling as she retreated._ Hell was talking to itself. And frankly, it was whiney. Yep, that was different. _

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** Change of Venue (BtVS/Lackey's Heralds of Valdemar)  
**Summary:** Faith never…meet her match in a fight.

She was totally focused - reading every muscle twitch, every wiggle, ready to react instantly.  
  
He lunged and she was in the dirt – again.  
  
This time she just lay there. "Un–fucking–believable. How do you keep doing that?"  
  
The merriment in his eyes softened his scarred visage. "A mighty warrior you may be, but an experienced weapons master I am."  
  
She rose stiffly and settled into fighting stance. She **would** win a round – one way or another.  
  
Considering his moves, she was rather hoping it wouldn't be here in the salle.  
  
His grin suggested his rooms would do nicely.

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** Girls Gone Wild (BtVS/Batman: The Animated Series, Girls' Night Out redux)  
**Summary:** Faith never…had partners in crime.

The night wind tousled their hair as the convertible speed through the streets of Gotham. It caught the piles of loose bills and scattered them, leaving a fluttering trail of green.  
  
"That was awesome!" Harley squealed, rubbing a wad of bills against her cheek.  
  
"I am certainly glad we met, Faith." Ivy watched this new girl closely in the rearview mirror. "A Bank and a Jewelry store and it's not even 10. What should we do now?"  
  
Faith smiled, not looking up from her new diamond bracelet. "Anything we want…"  
  
Harley grinned, "What was that you said? Want, Take, Have?"

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** Everyone Needs a Hero (BtVS/Anne Bishop's Black Jewels Trilogy)  
**Summary:** Faith never…had a mentor.

Buffy didn't trust her. Giles was wary, Xander uneasy, and Andrew flat-out terrified. Nobody much liked her.  
  
But Faith adored her. With her knives and fighting moves, she was death in a deceptively disarming package.  
  
Faith had never been nervous about much of anything, but as she waited for an answer, she felt all tied in knots.  
  
Surreal SaDiablo stared at her for a long moment. "Never been a mentor before, but I like you. You remind me of me. Well, without the 'whore turned assassin' part."  
  
"So, yes?"  
  
Surreal grinned, looking every inch a Dea al Mon witch. "Yes."

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** Fringe Benefits (BtVS/X-men, Movieverse)  
**Summary:** Faith never…was much of a 'joiner'.

She wanted to hide in a closet, possibly forever.  
  
"Look, I joined your little club but do I really have to wear this stupid suit?"  
  
Cyclops feigned innocence as he flicked the switches to bring the jet online. "Gee Faith, I thought you liked leather."  
  
"Not crappy, creaky, uncomfortable leather," she mumbled, taking the empty seat next to Wolverine. Not that he looked bad in these damn suits. Not bad at all.  
  
She squirmed, uncomfortable. "How do you keep your underwear from going up your ass?"  
  
He said nothing, just smirked.  
  
"Oh. Really?" She grinned. "Maybe they aren't all bad."

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** The Trouble with Prophecies (BtVS/Harry Potter)  
**Summary:** Faith never…got to play the hero.

She went to sell demon bits and found a battle raging.  
  
An odd one at that – all colored lights flying and robes. She might not have the dress code down, but she was sure she spotted the leader, tucked in back and totally unprotected from her.  
  
He was pointing a stick at a teenage boy.  
  
Her sword was out and his head off in a blink.  
  
The boy just stared at her, stammering, "You…but I…there was this prophecy…"  
  
"Wouldn't worry 'bout it, kid," Faith said, patting his arm awkwardly. "Those things never work out the way you think they're gonna."

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** First Impressions (BtVS/Heathers)  
**Summary:** Faith never…was popular.

The new guy was cute - even after pulling a gun in the caf. Or maybe because of it.  
  
"You a Heather?" he asked, nodding towards the table where the Queen Bees where holding court.  
  
She glared at her so-called-friends for a moment, before giving him her best cocky smile. "Nope. I'm a Faith."  
  
He returned the grin. "A Faith? Why do I get the impression that Faiths are more trouble than a whole pack of Heathers?"  
  
She leaned a little closer, looking him straight in the eye. "Because we are. That bad?"  
  
"Nope. I like trouble. The name's J.D."

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** Drive (BtVS/Election)  
**Summary:** Faith never…ran for class president.

If looks could kill, Paul Metzler would be convulsing right now, or set ablaze, or whatever else she could dream up. Jim could almost hear her thinking 'How dare he run against me?'.  
  
Feeling his stare, Faith turned. In an instant, the hatred vanished, a pleasant, if vacant, expression falling over her face like a curtain. Now THAT was terrifying. No trace remained of what she was obviously feeling.  
  
The bell rang and Jim McAllister closed his eyes, rubbing his throbbing temples. He wondered again why he ever agreed to be the sponsor for student government and this stupid election.

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** Secret Weapon (BtVS/NBC's Las Vegas)  
**Summary:** Faith never…had a job.

Danny watched the new girl incredulously. "You're kidding. She's our security 'secret weapon'?"  
  
Mary looked up from her clipboard. "Faith stopped a biker riot this afternoon. Got a mean right."  
  
She was currently entertaining a 'whale', all smiles and flirting while spending his chips, which explained Sam liking her.  
  
Mike had warned him not to cross her, said the toughest guys on the strip went pale at the mention of her name.  
  
Considering the looks she was giving him from across the casino, Danny thought he would have plenty of time to get to know her better, perhaps over breakfast.

* * *

****

**Title/Cross:** Natural Talent (BtVS/The Professional (a.k.a. Leon))  
**Summary:** Faith never…got kudos for her violent tendencies.

"Breathe. Slow, steady breaths."  
  
"That's it. Sight your target. Now pull back on the trigger and…"  
  
She had pulled the trigger and ducked out of view before he could finish.  
  
Hastily following her, he frowned.  
  
"You are too good at this."  
  
She raised a brow. "One can be too good at being an assassin?"  
  
When he said nothing, she took the gun apart in swift, sure motions.  
  
"Enough practice. When do I get bullets?"  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"Or are we waiting for me to get worse?"  
  
"A natural." He mumbled before saying the words she was waiting for. "Bullets next time."

* * *

****

****

**That's all! Hope you all enjoyed 'em. They were fun little drabbles to write. This turned out to be a great way to get some ideas written that really didn't support a longer fic. Ves**


End file.
